Changeling the Beast Lacrima
by CDSoundtrack
Summary: Trigon adapts to Raven's power much faster than expected, and BB realizes he needs to do something. Cue him accepting a deal with the Beast, causing a chain of events that sends him straight to Fiore.


Changeling the Beast Lacrima

Chapter I: Not Enough

Beast Boy looked on in awe as the clash between Raven and her demonic father Trigon went on. Flashes of energy were causing the very air to spark as she pushed him back. But suddenly… It didn't work. Trigon stood strong against the blasts.

" **Foolish child. You may have caught me off guard, but that is all your pathetic magic has done. Now I shall finish you!"** The demon roared, the shockwave from his attack sending the five Teen Titans crashing into buildings.

"Raven's power… It isn't enough?" He asked as he coughed from all the dust his impact had kicked up, pulling himself out of the crater he had formed.

" _She took him by surprise, but she needs help. Let me take control and help her."_ A dark voice growled in the changeling's head, which he was shocked to hear. He knew what it was, even if he had never heard the voice in his life. The Beast.

"I… Won't let you take control!" He whispered under his breath so the others wouldn't hear him. The Beast had never spoken to him like this, always trying to wrestle control from him by force. So what was its deal all of a sudden?

" _She'll die without us. Without me. Can you let that happen? All you have to do is let me in, and she will survive."_ He hated to admit his confliction. He recalled how the Beast had helped defend Raven both against Adonis and at the beginning of the End against Slade and his fire spirits. No matter what it wanted from him, it seemed to have Raven's best interests at heart. And with a demonic mirror reminding him of what happened with Terra, he couldn't let Raven die as well.

"Do it. Don't make me regret this…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This could either end really good or really really REALLY bad.

" _You won't. It is time for us to unleash our full power for the first time!"_ The manifestation of his predatory instincts let out a roar inside his head, which for some reason his mouth began making as well as he felt himself shifting, his bones snapping and aligning as he took on a form he hadn't yet become.

If his roar had been loud before, it was deafening as he finished his transformation, a massive Emerald Dragon that barely had room to maneuver even with wings compact against its back. Unlike Beast Boy's other transformations, with pale white eyes, the Emerald Dragon had glowing green eyes with black slits.

" **Finally, it appears there is a true challenge!"** Trigon was the first to get over the expected shock, raising his huge club at the reptilian monster. The two titanic opponents let out roars as Demon and Beast charged each other, the other four Titans looking in shock as the ground quaked.

The Dragon roared again, this time so loud and powerful it sent out a shockwave, identical to Trigon's own roar that sent the all powerful demon backwards into the Titan's Tower, which had been his throne and was now a pile of rubble beneath a groaning behemoth.

" **Such a surprise coming from one of my daughter's foolish friends…"** He focused magic over his crimson clawed hands, the energy sparking as it came into contact with air. " **Relegant bestiam!"** Trigon shouted, and sparks danced over Beast Boy's scaled hide until they finally faded.

The dragon raised the ridge above its eye as if it were an eyebrow, before crouching low and jumping with as much force as it could muster in its four legs, launching it into the air and allowing it to extend its wings, flying across the bay at great speeds towards Trigon, who managed to scramble to his feet and attempted to smash his club into the charging dragon's head.

Unfortunately for the demon, Beast Boy met it head on. Literally, he headbutted the fuck outta that club.

Trigon's four red eyes widened in shock as he realized just how powerful this being was. But its power was unrefined, raw. It couldn't keep this up, and then he could kill it once it was exhausted. He smirked, revealing his pointed teeth as the dragon whipped around to follow through with its inertia, smacking Trigon with its long tail, only for it to be caught.

" **Just like my pathetic daughter, using surprise and expecting it to work."** His voice boomed as he let out a deep chuckle, whipping the Emerald Dragon across the bay and into a building, the Titans all scrambling away from the impact site of the huge beast. At least, what would have been until he was stopped by a glow of white magic.

"He's not alone!" Raven, the white cloak that symbolized her unification with her emotions billowing in the wind her magics kicked up, set Beast Boy down carefully now that his inertia was gone, flying towards the monster that was her father and using huge blasts of magic as Beast Boy charged after her.

The two pushed Trigon further than he had ever been pushed, Beast Boy using his odd shockwave roar and claws, with Raven creating rifts of magic to force him back. She built up her energy through every attack, until finally she created a rend in space above the demonic antlered being, revealing a hellish dimension.

" **No! You cannot defeat me!"** He roared, but surprisingly he sounded scared as the changeling circled around a few times to pick up speed before diving and headbutting Trigon in the stomach, shoving him straight through the portal.

Almost instantly the blood colored sky turned a beautiful pale blue, and all of the people and animals that had turned to stone returned to normal. But before celebration could occur, the Emerald Dragon let out a roar as a strange force pulled it towards the closing hole into Trigon's dimension.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted as she realized what was going on, trying to use her magic to keep him in this dimension. She found it difficult to even slow the pull, so instead she tried to seal the portal.

Instead, all it did was change the destination from the hellish realm, but they were unable to see what was on the other side. Raven looked panicked as she saw the dragon flung through the light.

"We'll find you! Just hold on wherever you are!" Was all she could say, her voice leaking a surprising amount of emotion from the usually monotonic empath. The Emerald Dragon nodded it's large head before it finally vanished, the hole closing.

"Friend Raven… What has happened to Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, helping the slightly malfunctioning Cyborg to his feet as she approached the white cloaked half-demon.

"Trigon… He used an ancient spell, from a dialect similar to Latin. It was delayed, possibly because of Beast Boy's magic resistant hide, or possibly because that was Trigon's plan all along." She looked down, finally noticing just how odd it was that her amethyst hair was long enough to be seen despite the hood. And how weird it was that Beast Boy wouldn't be around to comment on it…

"What was the spell?" Robin asked, limping out from behind a pile of rubble, using his collapsible bo staff as a cane since it appeared his ankle was twisted, but other than that he looked no worse for wear.

The empath looked back up at them, and her cloak began turning the usual blue, showing that the unification of her emotions was fading as she began to feel conflicted, visibly upset about what the spell was, and even more obviously so when a previously untouched fire hydrant exploded with unstable magic energy.

"Relegant bestiam… Banish the Beast."

"Loke… You need to be alright!" Lucy Heartfilia, newest member of the magic guild Fairy Tail and Celestial Mage, shouted as she held the aforementioned orange haired man, who was so weak he could barely move.

"I've been here too long. I can't return to the Celestial World…" Loke, also known as the Celestial Spirit Leo, had been forced to stay outside his realm of existence for at least a decade, and being cut off from the energy that existed only in that world had taken its toll.

He was fading, never to return.

"You can't die! I can help, I can open a portal!" Lucy shook her head, blonde hair flying every which way as she reached for her key ring, holding several Silver and even a few Gold Celestial Keys. Unfortunately, even if she had the Leo key, it wouldn't work.

Suddenly the air was thick and heavy with energy as a portal opened, revealing the Celestial Spirit King, a strange blue man that was giant and had horns, as well as star symbols everywhere.

"Leo… Or is it Loke now? You are unfit to be a Celestial Spirit any longer. And you, human, you cannot live after knowing our ways." He said, his tone leaving no room for argument, but that didn't stop Lucy from gently setting Loke down and going to stand between the two Spirits.

"I won't let you kill him!" Her blue eyes almost glowed with determination as she saw… something, another portal perhaps, opening up behind one of the waterfalls. "What the?" She asked no one in particular, curious and amazed by the light show. Loke managed to turn his head and gape at it, and even the CSK looked amazed.

"What is this? Such unusual power… Wait…" He seemingly recognized at least part of the power, as shown by the sudden panic.

"Power…" Loke closed his eyes, feeling the strange power that definitely wasn't Celestial Magic but was something pretty close. So close that as it approached he felt himself becoming revitalized. Just being near this source of strength was restoring him!

Suddenly a massive jade colored dragon crashed through the waterfall, slamming into the CSK and launching him into a waterfall.

"You… You dare?!" He asked, but it was obvious to the recovering Loke and shocked Lucy that he was terrified of the teleporting reptilian beast, which glared at the strange being.

It let out a sonic roar in response, the shockwave destabilizing CSK's grip on this plane of reality, looking like he was coated in static until he began to desaturate and then fade out. The dragon collapsed, and began to return to its normal form, though something was different.

All those times Raven had used magic on him, his body being surrounded by a black glow, his DNA had been adapting to the magic, as if it were a far more advanced manner of the human body growing immune to snake bites or bee stings. This began to combine with all the power the Beast had unleashed in his newest form, along with Trigon's magic and all the ambient magic in this new world, and something new formed in his body: A hard crystalline sphere that radiated magic power.

A Lacrima.

 **I figured it was high time for another of my stories to join the frenzy and for me to send BB into yet another realm of mischief and power. Naturally, he will have all the types of Transformation magics, including Beast Soul, Animal Soul, and proper Transformation, plus a few tricks you won't exactly be expecting. Hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
